Two Damaged Souls
by JasonMorganfan87
Summary: Five-year-old Harry is rescued from his Uncle's abuse when he is brought on vacation to America.  He is rescued a man who who knows all too well what it means to be abused.  A man who will not be pushed around by Dumbledore.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, One Life To Live, or any of their characters.**

**Two Damaged Souls**

Five-year-old Harry Potter found himself sitting in corner in his relatives hotel room. They were supposed to be going to New York City on vacation, but they'd gotten lost. Harry's Uncle Vernon of course blamed him for that. He didn't really understand it though. How could it have been his fault that they'd gotten lost? It must have been though. His uncle said it was, so it must be true, right?

Harry looked over at his cousin, Dudley, who was playing with a small hand held game.

"What are you looking at, Freak?" Dudley asked.

Harry didn't say anything. He knew better. In the end, it would just end up getting him in trouble. It always did.

Dudley suddenly got an evil glint in his eyes. He threw his game on the ground and stomped on it with his foot, breaking it.

Harry's eyes widened with fear. He knew what was going to happen next. It had happened too many times for him to count.

"Daddy! Harry broke my game!" Dudley yelled.

Soon, an angry Vernon entered the room. He went over to Harry grabbed him roughly by the arm. "How dare you break my son's toys, you little brat?"

"I didn't, I swear. Dudley did," Harry said. He knew the second he said it he'd made a mistake because his uncle's face grew an even darker shade of purple.

"Don't you blame my son for your freakishness!" Vernon yelled before backhanding the child across the face.

Harry instantly fell to the floor and started crying.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Todd Manning was walking through the Palace hotel to visit his ex-wife when he heard loud voices coming from one of the rooms.

"Uncle Vernon, please stop. I'm sorry," came the voice of a child.

"I'll show you sorry, you little freak!"

Todd then heard a cracking sound. His eyes widened. He knew that sound all too well. He immediately opened the door to the hotel room. What he saw angered him beyond words. There was a whale-like man beating up on a little boy, who looked no older than three or four. "Hey! What the hell are you doing? Get your hands off him!" he screamed as he pushed the obese man out of the way. He bent down and picked the small child up.

Harry wrapped his arms around his new savior's arms. He didn't know who the man was, but he'd just saved him from his uncle, so he must be okay.

"Who the bloody hell do you think you are? You have no right to come into our room like this!" Vernon yelled.

Todd glared at the man. "But you have the right to beat up on a little kid, right?"

"That's right! He's my property. This is none of your business," Vernon screamed.

Todd wanted to rip the man apart. He was everything he hated. The bastard reminded him so much of the monster he grew up with. No wanted nothing more than to kill him, but that wouldn't do the trembling child in his arms any good. He needed to get the boy out of there. "Yeah, well I'm making it my business. I'm taking this child out of here. You're never going to put your hands on him again." He then walked towards the door.

"You can't just take my nephew. It's kidnapping!" Vernon said.

"Yeah, call the cops then. Explain how you beat him to a pulp," Todd dared as he continued to carry the boy out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Todd carried the small child into Llanview hospital. He walked into the emergency room waiting room. He looked around. He needed someone to check the little boy out, but he needed it to be someone who wouldn't call the cops if he asked them too. Soon his eyes rested on Doctor Marty Saybrooke.

Todd debated. He wasn't sure he should ask Marty for help. Marty had no reason to help him, and he had no right to ask her to. On the other hand though, if he explained himself, she might just do it. If not for him then for the child.

Todd walked over to the front desk. "Marty, I need your help."

Marty looked up and saw Todd with a small child in his arms. The boy looked hurt and scared. "Todd, what's going on here?"

"He's hurt. I need you to take a look at him," Todd said.

"Todd, I'm not that kind of doctor," Marty said. She knew basic first aid, but first and foremost, she was a psychiatrist. "I can get someone else for you."

"No, it has to be you. Please," Todd begged.

Marty looked at him. She could see the desperation in his eyes. Whatever was going on was obviously taking a toll on him. "Alright, come with me."

"Thank you," Todd said as he followed down the hall and into an exam room.

"Put him on the exam table, Todd," Marty said.

Todd did what he was told and placed the small boy on the exam table.

Marty gapped at the sight of the child. His face was black and blue. "Todd, what happened to this boy."

"I walked in on his uncle beating the crap out of him," Todd answered.

Marty cringed. These kinds of things made her stomach turn. Child abuse cases were common in her line of work, but they never got easier to hear about. Marty approached the small child to check him out.

Harry backed up in fear as the woman came near him. He was sure that she was going to hurt him. Everyone hurt him. He was a freak. He deserved to be hurt.

"It's okay, honey. No one's going to hurt you," Marty promised

Harry didn't believe her though. His uncle had said things like that in order to get close to him. In the end, he always got hurt.

Marty turned to Todd. "Todd, maybe it'll be easier if you hold him." The kid was afraid of her, but he seemed to be okay with Todd. Probably because Todd saved him.

Harry didn't flinch as his savior picked him up and placed him on his lap. He was the one person he wasn't afraid would hurt him. He'd saved him after all.

"It's okay, buddy. Just let the doctor fix you up," Todd whispered into the boy's ear.

This time when Marty went to examine the boy, he didn't flinch. She checked his face out first. Thankfully, he didn't seem to have any broken bones. They would need to get x-rays, but it seemed to be just bruising. "What's your name, sweetie."

"H-Harry," he said timidly.

"Hi, Harry. I'm Marty. How old are you?" Marty asked. She doubted the boy could be older than three.

"Five," Harry replied.

Todd was surprised to hear that. He didn't think Harry could possibly be that old. Harry looked younger than his son, Sam, and Sam was only four.

"Okay, I need to get a look at his back and stomach. Can you help him take his shirt off?" Marty asked Todd.

Todd placed Harry on the ground, and then bent down to the boy's level to help him take his top off. He silently cringed as Harry groaned out in pain.

Marty gasped in horror at the injuries this young child had. His entire boy was covered in bruises and welts. In all her years, she'd never seen a child this badly abused. She turned to look at Todd. "I need to talk to you."

Todd nodded. He then gently picked Harry up and placed him back on the exam table before going over to a corner with Marty.

"We need to get him x-rayed. I'm positive that he at the very least has a couple of broken ribs," Marty told him.

"But he's going to be okay, right?" Todd asked.

"Marty nodded. Physically, yes, he will. It'll take time though. The biggest thing I'm concerned with right now is his weight. Judging by his size, I'd say he's severely malnourished. We'll have to start treatment on that immediately. Then of course there's the psychological damage. Harry's going to need some serious therapy," Marty told him.

"Will you do that?" Todd asked.

"Who Harry sees for a psychiatrist is up to child services," she replied.

Todd shook his head. "You can't call child services, Marty. There's no way they can give him what he needs.

"Todd, I don't have a choice. It's the law. We can't send him back to abusers," Marty said.

"I agree. I'll take care of him," Todd said. He couldn't let Harry go into foster care. The kid would grow up unloved, and might even end up in another abusive situation.

Marty was genuinely surprised. She'd never seen Todd so willing to fight for someone that wasn't his family like this before. "Do you know what you're saying?"

"I know exactly what I'm saying. I'm telling you that I will take care of that little boy. I will make sure no one ever hurts him again," Todd vowed. "Look, I know I have no right to ask anything of you, but I'm not asking for me. I'm asking for him.

"What you're asked could cost me my job," Marty said.

"I know, but I'm asking anyway. Not for me, but for him. I kid like him won't make it in foster care. He'll be pushed around from home to home until they finally kick him out of the system. He'll be messed up forever," Todd said. He knew what that was like. He knew what it was like to grow up abused and unloved. It turned you into a person you never wanted to be. He didn't want that to happen to this little boy. "Let me handle this. I know how to help him the way no one else does. I can help make sure that he doesn't become like me. Please, let me."

Marty sighed and turned to Harry. Todd was right. That kid was not going to fair well in foster care. And despite her personal feelings for Todd, he just might be what Harry needed. "Alright."


	3. Chapter 3

Todd stood outside a room in pediatric unit of the hospital. Marty was helping another doctor get Harry situated in the room. Todd wasn't sure what Marty was telling the other doctor, but he wasn't that worried about it. Marty said that she would help him keep this secret, and he believed her.

Todd stepped back from the window of the room as Marty and the other doctor came out. "How is he?"

"We've given him something to help him sleep. He's going to be okay physically," the other doctor said. "If all goes well you may be able to take your son home as early as tomorrow."

"Thanks, Doc," Todd said.

The doctor nodded before walking away.

Todd looked around to make sure no one was listening before walking closer to Marty. "What did you tell him?"

"I lied my ass off," Marty whispered. She still couldn't believe what she just did. She'd just conspired with Todd Manning to commit a serious crime. At the same time though, she couldn't be sorry for it. Everything they did was for the wellbeing of a little boy that had been horribly abused. It was legally wrong, but morally, it was anything but. "I told him that Harry was your son. I said that you just found out recently, and took him away from abusive relatives."

Todd was shocked. Marty had really gone to bat for him. She'd committed multiple felonies just to help him keep that child. A part of him felt guilty. He knew he'd put her at risk. It wasn't fair, especially considering everything he'd done to her in the past. However, protecting Harry came first for him. He was drawn to that kid. He knew what the boy must have gone through. Todd had to be the one to help him.

"If anyone finds out, we're screwed. I'll lose my license, and we'll both go to prison," Marty said. What they were doing was highly illegal. If they got caught, they'd gone for fraud and kidnapping.

"No one's going to find out. I'll get my people on it. It won't take long. Anyone who investigates will find that everything you told that doctor is the truth," Todd said.

"What will you tell your family?" she asked.

"The same thing," Todd said after a minute. He didn't like the idea of lying to his children, but he liked it a lot more than making them accomplices.

"You're going to lie to them?"

"I don't want to, Marty, but I don't see any other option. I can't tell them the truth. If this does somehow come out, I don't want my family going down with me," Todd said.

"What about Harry? He knows you're not his father," Marty reminded him.

"Well, like you told the doctor, I didn't know about him until now. I wouldn't really have to explain why he doesn't see me as his father," Todd said.

"Okay, but for this to work, Harry's going to have think you really are his father," Marty said.

Todd shrugged. "So be it."

"You're going to lie to him forever?" Marty asked. She didn't like that. Everyone deserved to know where they came from.

"No, not forever, but for a while," he said. "Look, Marty, I don't like it any more than you do, but it's the only way," Todd said.

Marty sighed. "Alright. I just hope you know what you're doing, for all our sakes."

"Yeah, me too," Todd said. He hoped he wasn't making a mistake. The last thing he wanted was for the little boy to get hurt again.

"There's one more thing, Todd. What are you going to tell Blair?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Todd asked confused. Other than the fact that she was the mother to three of his other children, this didn't really have anything to do with Blair.

"Well, you're planning to tell people that you conceived Harry nearly six years ago. You were with Blair at the time," Marty said.

Todd cringed. He hadn't thought about that. If he'd had a child with someone else, that would mean he cheated. "Okay, so Blair's going to think I cheated on her. I'm not thrilled about that, but it's far from the worst thing I've done. Blair will be pissed, but she'll get over it. It was six years ago, so it hardly matters."

Marty snorted. "Oh, it's going to matter to Blair."

Todd nodded. It was true. No matter how long it had been, Blair was going to blow a gasket. "I'll deal with it.

"Okay, well, I have other patients to see to."

Todd nodded. "Thank you. I'll never forget this."

"Don't thank me yet. Thank me if we're actually able to pull this off," Marty said before walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was surprised when he found himself waking up in a soft bed. He'd never been allowed to sleep in a bed before. The closest thing he'd come to that was a small mattress in his cupboard. He looked around and saw a man sitting next to him. He recognized him as the man that stopped his uncle from hurting him.

"Hey, buddy," Todd said as he smiled at the young boy who was now his son.

"H…hi," Harry said timidly.

"How are you feeling?" Todd asked.

"W…who are you?" Harry asked. His eyes then widened at what he'd done and he shut them tightly as he braced himself for the blow that he was sure would come. He'd just broken a rule. He'd asked a question. Freaks weren't allowed to ask questions.

"I'm your daddy," Todd told him. He felt a little guilty for lying to the kid, but eventually, he'd be the better for it. It was better that Harry grow up believing that he's his father than growing being abused and neglected the way he was.

Harry opened his eyes at that. He hadn't been expecting to hear that. His aunt and uncle told him that his mummy and daddy were dead. "Uncle Vernon said that my daddy was dead. He said that he was a drunk who got himself and my mummy killed. He also said that I should've died with them, but I got settled with him and my aunt instead."

Todd felt anger build inside of him. He knew that the bastard just said those things to hurt the boy, and that made Todd extremely angry. It reminded him of how his own father used to make up lies just to cause him pain. "Your uncle is a liar, Harry. He said those things to hurt you."

"So you're really my daddy?" Harry asked hopefully. He'd always wanted a daddy. He used to dream of what it would be like to have one.

Todd nodded. It was a lie, but in time it wouldn't be. This child would grow up with him as his father. It would become true. Just like it was true that Blair was Sam's mother even though she didn't give birth to him.

"Why did you go away? Why did I have to stay with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked.

Todd hesitated. He wasn't sure how to answer that question. It was a tough one. He didn't want to lie to the kid too badly, but telling the truth was out of the question. In the end, he decided to just give the simplest answer he could come up with. "It just took me awhile to find you. I didn't know where you were.

"Did you lose me?" he asked.

"Something like that," Todd said. Just then Todd heard someone come into the room. He turned around and saw Marty in the doorway.

"Todd, Starr's here," Marty said.

"Um, okay, would you stay with him for a little while?" Todd asked. He didn't to leave Harry alone right now.

"Sure," Marty said."

"Okay, I'll be right back okay, buddy? Marty's going to stay with you," Todd said.

Harry started to panic. He didn't like that his new father was leaving, and he definitely didn't like the idea of being left with someone else. What if the lady got mad like Aunt Petunia? "No, please don't go."

"It's okay, Pal. I won't go far. I'll be right outside. And Marty's going to stay with you. She's really nice, I promise," Todd said.

Marty gave Harry a reassuring smile so that he would know he was safe.

Harry still felt uneasy, but it was a little better. "Okay."

Todd smiled before getting up and going out into the hall where he found Starr. "Hey, sweetie."

"Dad, what's going on?" Starr asked. Her father had called her a little while ago and asked her to come to the hospital. She knew instantly that something must be wrong. After all what good came from being asked to come to the pediatric ward of the hospital?

"Okay, listen, I have to tell you some things, and you're not going to like a lot of it," Todd said. It might have been several years ago, but he knew that Starr wouldn't like that he 'cheated' on Blair.

"What is it?" Starr asked.

"You have another brother," Todd said.

Starr's jar pretty much hit the floor when she heard that. She didn't expect to hear that. She'd thought she'd seen the last of long lost siblings. "Are you kidding me? You have another long lost kid. Dad, how many more kids are going to come out of the woodwork?"

Todd chuckled a little. "I promise this is the last one."

"Are you sure? This one doesn't hate you, does he?" Starr asked. Her sister Dani had a huge ax to grind with their father. She refused to give the man a chance. She really hoped this wouldn't be a repeat of that.

"No, he doesn't. He's not old enough to hate me," Todd stated.

"How old is he?" she asked.

"Five."

That caught Starr a little off-guard. She expected her new brother to be older than that. Her father was still with her mother back then. If he had a child back then, that meant… "You cheated on Mom."

Todd didn't say a word. If he spoke he would have to lie and tell Starr that she was right. The less he had to lie the better.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Starr asked irritably.

"I don't know what you want me to say. I can't tell you you're wrong. But it was six years ago and your mom and I aren't together anymore. It doesn't matter anymore," Todd said.

"I think Mom would disagree with you there, and so do I for that matter. How could you cheat on her?" Starr asked.

"It was a long time ago. We were having problems. And by the way, your mother cheated on me too. Many times," Todd reminded her. "Look, it doesn't really matter anymore. What happened happened."

Starr sighed. Her father had a point. It had been six years. There was no use dwelling it on it now. "So where is this boy?"

Todd beckoned her over to the window that looked into Harry's hospital room.

"Aww, he's adorable," Starr gushed. She couldn't help but melt when she laid eyes on her new little brother. "What's his name?"

"Harry," Todd answered.

"Does he know who you are?" Starr asked.

"He does now. I just told him," he replied.

"Where's his mother?"

"Dead," Todd said. That was the first honest thing he'd told her so far.

"What happened to land him in the hospital?" Starr asked.

"After his mother died, he was sent to live with his aunt in Uncle in England. They were very abusive to him," Todd explained.

"Oh my God. They hurt a little kid?" asked a horrified Starr. She knew it happened. Hell, it happened to her father, but it was still hard to picture. She had a child of her own and couldn't imagine ever hurting her child, or letting anyone else do it.

"Yeah. Anyway, I rescued him and brought him here," Todd said.

"Can I meet him?"

Todd hesitated. He wasn't so sure about Starr and Harry meeting right now. Harry was too fragile right now. "Um, I'd like to give it a day or two first. Harry's been through a lot. He's still really scared of almost everyone, and he's still getting used to me being his father."

Starr nodded. She could see why that would be hard for a little kid to deal with. "Okay, but I want to meet him soon."

"Tomorrow, I promise," he said.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to go home and tell Hope that she has a new uncle," Starr said.

"Give her a kiss for me," Todd said.

"I will," Starr said before hugging her father and walking away.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Todd was sitting with his new son when the boy opened his eyes. "Hey, buddy."

"Hi, Daddy," Harry said.

Todd was a little surprised. He hadn't expected the boy to start calling him daddy so quickly. Then again though, the kid had never had anyone else to fill that role, so it wasn't completely unexpected. "How you feeling?"

Harry hesitated before answering. He wasn't sure if he should answer the question with the truth. Whenever he complained at home, he got punished. Then again, his daddy wasn't as mean as Uncle Vernon was. Maybe he wouldn't get punished. "M…my tummy hurts a little."

"Oh, okay. Well, when the doctor comes in, I'll make sure he makes it better," Todd said smiling.

Harry sighed in relief. His daddy wasn't mad at him. He was even going to make his tummy feel better. His daddy was much nicer than Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. He did wonder what was going to happen now though. Was he going to live with his new father or was he going to have to go back to his aunt and uncle? "Am I going to live with you now?"

Todd nodded. "Uh huh. Just as soon as you're all better, you'll come with me. You'll have your own room. I've already got it ready for you. All your clothes and toys are ready for you."

Harry gaped in shock. "I have toys?" He was never allowed toys before. His aunt and Uncle told him that only good boys got toys, not freaks like him.

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't you?" Todd asked. He was a little unnerved that the child was surprised that he would have toys.

"Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia said that freaks didn't deserve toys," Harry said.

Todd had to fight down a bout of rage. What kind of people told a five-year-old that he was a freak and that he didn't deserve toys? Not even his own father was that cruel. "Harry, that was a lie. You are a freak."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked doubtfully.

"Yes," he said firmly. "You are an awesome kid who deserves everything good in the world, and I'm going to make sure you get it."

Harry nodded and looked towards the window. He was surprised to see that someone was looking at them. "Daddy, there's a lady in the window."

Todd turned around and saw Starr looking in at them. "Oh, that's okay. That's Starr. She's your sister."

"I have a sister?" Harry asked surprised. He knew what a sister was. Aunt Petunia was his mother's sister. That was what made her his aunt. He wasn't sure he wanted a sister if she was like his aunt. "Is she nice?"

"Yeah, she's real nice. Do you want to meet her?" Todd asked. He wanted Harry to meet Starr and his other children, but he didn't want to push him into something he wasn't ready for.

Harry wasn't sure. The lady seemed nice. She was smiling at him from the window, but what if it was a trick. His aunt and uncle acted nice when people were around too. "Will you stay?"

"Yeah, of course. I'm not going to leave you, buddy," Todd promised.

"Okay, then," Harry said reluctantly.

Todd turned back to Starr and motioned for her to come on in.

The door opened a second later and Starr walked in. "Hey, guys."

"Harry, this is your sister, Starr. Starr, meet Harry," Todd said.

"H…hi," Harry said timidly.

Starr smiled. "Hi, Harry. It's really nice to meet you. How are you feeling?"

"O…okay," he said.

"Here, I have something for you," Starr said before taking a small stuffed teddy bear from a small bag she was holding. She brought it over and held it out for the little boy.

Harry gaped in shock. "For me?" No one had ever given him a toy before. His aunt and uncle told him that he didn't deserve toys.

"Uh huh. Go ahead," Starr said.

Harry slowly took the offered toy. And brought it to his chest. He loved it. It was soft and cuddly. He could snuggle with it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Do you like him?" Starr asked.

Harry nodded.

Todd smiled at his daughter gratefully. She'd made Harry feel good, which was a bit of a tall order. He freaked out at the littlest thing. It was good to see him feel content and safe.

Starr went over to her father and started talking quietly so that her new little brother wouldn't be disturbed from playing with his new toy. "So does he know about Dani and the boys?"

"Not yet. I don't want to overwhelm him. Also I'm not sure who I should tell first. Should I tell him about them first or them about him.

"It's probably a good idea to tell others first. That way they'll know to be careful around him," Starr said. It wouldn't really be an issue with Sam. He was still really young and would probably just be happy to have a playmate. Jack and Dani were wild cards. They were both really bold rude a lot of times. They might freak Harry out if they weren't warned.

"Yeah, probably, but I don't want to leave Harry. He's still really scared of most other people. I don't want to scare him by leaving," Todd said.

"Okay, how about this. I'll go pick them all up and bring them here. Then I'll sit with Harry while you tell them," Starr suggested.

Todd mulled it over for a minute. That actually wasn't a bad idea. That way he would just be a few feet away if Harry needed him. "Yeah, okay."

"Alright, I'll be back soon," Starr said before heading for the door.


End file.
